


Christmas Dinner

by orphan_account



Series: Fatlock Oneshots [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jim is stuffed, M/M, Stuffing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jim overeats at a Christmas dinner, and Sebastian loves it.





	Christmas Dinner

Jim groaned, leaning back in his chair. His hands fell to his full, stuffed belly, rubbing at it. He hiccuped, his body jousting, causing a moan of pain to escape his lips.

 

“So much fucking food...Did she—“ He hiccuped, “—really expect us to eat _all_ that food?” He finished with a burp, using his fist to stifle it. Sebastian smirked, looking over at Jim as he closed his eyes, his shirt pulled up to his chest, belly exposed.

 

”No, she didn’t. You just decided to eat all of it anyways.” Sebastian chuckled, earning a pitiful glare from Jim. Jim moaned as he rubbed at his bloated middle, uncomfortably full. Sebastian sat on the table in front of him, shaking his head in amusement.

 

“Oh piss off, Moran.” Jim muttered, hiccuping. He moaned, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his tummy. 

 

“It’s not my fault you thought it would be a good idea to eat—what was it all? Three full pumpkin pies, Two pounds worth of chocolate pudding, three pounds worth of turkey and ham, not to mention everything you had to drink, then all the other stuff leading up to dinner. You really are a little fat piggy, aren’t you?” Sebastian chuckled with a smirk, patting Jim’s overstuffed belly. Jim only groaned in response, letting out a tired burp.

 

”Mmmm. I guess I am.” Jim mumbled, eyes closed as he began to drift off, causing Sebastian to smile. 

 

“Goodnight kitten.”

 


End file.
